Home
by Ahmiri
Summary: Yuki has never once had a place or a person to call 'home' but now, somehow, he's found one.


**Like **_**The Most Beautiful Thing**_**, this is an unbelievably short piece of writing, although a little longer. Come to think of it they both have a similar theme and sound to them. But they're also very different from each other. The song is Home by Vanessa Carlton. Maybe you've heard it before! If you haven't go to YouTube and give it a listen while you read or before you read it. It adds a little to it, I think. I usually do that while reading songfics. It's a gorgeous song that I think really sums up Yuki and Tohru. I only used part of the song but I probably could have used the whole thing. =_=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters or Home and its lyrics. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya and Vanessa Carlton. **

_Some people live in a house on a hill_

_And wish they were some place else_

_There's nobody there when the evening is still_

_Secrets with no one to tell_

OoOoO

The Sohma have always separated themselves. From when I was young it was obvious to me that we could never share ourselves with the world. We can't. We're trapped in a world of pain and suffering.

What little acceptance we find would disappear like the sun at the end of the day if people knew the secret. The curse must always remain as something unknown and always stay in the shadows.

We can never give all of ourselves to anyone.

Why? Why must that happiness be denied to us? No matter how much any of us long for it, we can never dream of stepping out beyond the House of Sohma.

OoOoO

_Some I have known_

_Have a ship where they sleep_

_With sounds of rocks on the coast_

_They sail over oceans five fathoms deep_

_But can't find what they want the most_

OoOoO

I want to give something that only I can give. I want be a part of the world in a way that is uniquely and completely my own. It's not unrealistic. I've seen others do it and become something. The sad thing is that they don't know the beauty of that gift.

People don't understand what is beautiful until it's taken away. They don't see how treasured and special something is until they've gone without it.

For years I was drifting, trying to find a place I could stand without being pushed away. A place I could be me without any holds or bars.

When she came to live with us – Tohru – I started to find myself. I started to find the pieces of myself that I had lost.

I stopped drifting.

OoOoO

_Even now when I'm alone_

_I've always known with you_

_I am home_

OoOoO

It's a miracle. I'm not alone anymore. She knows the secret and doesn't reject it – doesn't reject me.

She's supposed to. That's what Akito said would happen. He promised that if anyone knew, they would think it was strange and they would leave. He proved it, even.

But not her. She's become a constant relief from a world of rejection that I've come to believe is an unavoidable part of life. I've never had that. I've never had someone or someplace to always return to like I do now.

She's my home.

OoOoO

_For me it's a glance_

_And the smile on your face_

_The touch of your hands_

_And an honest embrace_

OoOoO

She's my home in so many ways. Ways I can't begin to count or see. I come back to Shigure's house and she welcomes me home with a smile I don't even know if I deserve.

People have never truly touched me with the kindness that she does. People are kept away from me, told only to admire me from a distance and never become close in anything resembling friendship. But she does.

Things as simple as an embrace have always been something to avoid and stay away from. A hug to me is something more precious than sunshine and yet it's one of the many things I'm forced to deny myself and others.

Except Tohru. She already knows. She accepts me in every way and form. I can wrap my arms around her and, even if it's only for a few seconds, feel the love that an embrace can give.

OoOoO

_For where I lay, it's you I keep_

_This changing world I fall asleep_

_With you all I know is I'm coming home_

_Coming home_

OoOoO

Home is wherever she is. The one thing I can always return to and know that I'll be welcomed back.

Tohru.

**Thoughts? What did you think of the song? The story I put to it? Well, not quite a story... more of a thought process. Please please review! As always, I'll send you a thank you message for any signed review!**

**Note: You can really take this songfic as a romantic relationship or the 'mother figure' idea. I, personally, am a YukixTohru type of person, but I won't stop you from enjoying it however you'd like to. **


End file.
